Silver Knights
History The Founding The Chapter claims it is a descendant of the venerated Ultramarines Chapter but the claims are yet to be recognized and many doubt their linage and link them with the other venerated chapter the Imperial Fist instead, for the particular reason that the chapter itself practices a very unique taste and impeccable brilliance in siege warfare and is often found with the Centurion armored battle brothers riding out in the battlefront along with Terminators sending shocks and hails of bolter and assault cannon fire from the disrupted rear. The actual date of their founding is unknown due to their records seemed to have mysteriously disappeared or wiped out (a factor that also attributed to their questioned lineage) and some are even held in secret, which inquisitors of the highest level can only access it. But it is noted that the chapter had an action record that it had been around since M35. Organization and Tactics The Chapter itself is a Codex Chapter albeit with the doubt upon its number of marines in their list, the chapter also practices hard line Siege Warfare and is also an expert in applying Shock and Awe in any theater. Utilizing the good mobility and destructive power of shock and awe by mixing it with the almost scientific application of murder in siege warfare the chapter had been both feared and respected by imperials they fought with and the enemy they are about to annihilate. The chapter normally never leaves unless the target is utterly destroyed and the combatants annihilated. No trace was left of any enemy they take on with, save for the bodies to count and the equipment’s that is left to both rot and rust. The favorite tactic they do in a siege warfare is to make the enemy actually concentrate all their force to the front where the assault is, if the enemy would not take the bait the attack would just grow stronger and heavier either the gates will break or the enemy choose to hold out and call all forces to the raging fires in the front, either is the victory the chapter receives. For once the enemy took the bait and assigned all if not most of the personnel to counter the assault. Utilizing the doctrines of shock and awe, a surprise storm of missiles and Thunderhawk runs will take on from above with blasts covering the deep striking terminators entrance and annihilate all in their path and with the enemy surrounded and left nowhere to run the only thing left to do is either surrender or die, with the latter being impossible with what the chapter is known for. This tactic is coined by Imperial regiments who saw the tactic up close as The Entombment. Recruitment Argentum is a Feudal World located in Segmentum Pacificus and is directly governed by the Chapter Master himself, the recruitment to the chapter consist of an actual combat engagement with the combatants from the planet's nobles and peasants alike (whom are chosen by respective chapter chaplains who keenly watches over the distance of the potential recruits), which will then given all the best equipment the local smith can forge ranging from axe to swords, daggers and shields and armors, these men will be carried away and then fight on 2000 or more Feral Orks (which is isolated in a deserted island far from the planets' mainland) and those who will survive and successfully annihilate the Orks will be then initiated to the initiation process of the chapter of being a space marine. those who died will be granted full honors in their wake and their families will be given full knowledge into the accounts of their son showing and telling his bravery and death in combat, those who are injured or severely wounded but didn't pass will be taken care of by the chapter, replacing lost limbs with mechanical implants and such, before being sent back to their homes which will most of them be granted training to the PDF (named as Argentum's Ghosts, which is trained to the levels accepted by the Chapter Master himself. Resulting to the worlds PDF to be more competent than the norm) of the planet rising to be aspiring leaders and others who will not be with the call to the PDF's arms will either prosper into men who will lead the planet politically. Equipment The Chapter holds close links with the Adeptus Mechanicus and Adeptus Sororitas, having almost all of the battle brothers equipped with the newest Mark 8 "Errant" Armour and is not unheard of that the chapter can equip fully half of its battle brothers in Tartaros and Indomitus Pattern terminator suits and has even equipment's that are considered to be rare and holy to many chapters. The chapter has also a vast collection of relics and artificer and master crafted weaponries and armours and members is often seen wearing or wielding it to battle giving the other battle brothers more reasons to do extraordinary feats in battle. The chapter is also noted to have large numbers of vehicles and dreadnoughts along with its variants and the chapter also houses rare variants of some vehicles considered to be holy relics to many and vehicles of other chapters such as the Whispercutter ,Shadowhawk''' and is rumored to have at least two of the Raven Guards Darkwing a variant of the storm eagle, Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought, Whirlwind Scorpius, Fellblade super heavy tank and its Fellglaive variant, Falchion Super Heavy Tank Destroyer, Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, Javelin Attack Speeder, Spartan Assault Tank, Xiphon Pattern Interceptor, Land Raider Proteus, Land Raider Achilles, Deimos Pattern Predator and it's variants the Executioner and Infernus, a large quantity of Thunderhawk Transporter and Space Marine Landing Craft is also known to be with the chapter as well as the Kharybdis Assault Claw. Homeworld Argentum is a Feudal World with vast forests and is quite bigger than terra itself, located in Segmentum Pacificus near the Veiled Region along with its moon Platinum and once a subject of an ork invasion that was repelled. Originally the chapter is a Fleet Based Chapter until it was given a fiefdom by the imperial authorities on an unknown date. Argentum then began a bloody reformation, perhaps most famously known as The Execution. All kings upon the arrival of the Chapter was then called to be met by the Chapter Master in the meeting on the worlds well known plain lands known to the natives as Sacrifice Plain, there Seventeen Kings present themselves all disturbed and some even angry, for the world was engulfed in a bitter long war between these men, a war both tolled billions already and is still adding the body count until the chapter ships arrived to stop the battle. millions of citizens were also present from peasants to nobles all were welcomed to the meeting for the chapter master deemed that all must know and see what will happen there. Upon the chapter master's arrival almost all men, women and children present were awed and bowed but this was not permitted by the chapter master and asked them to rise for he is not the lord of the world, the lord of the people and so shall not bow in respect to him, all those who had, reluctantly stood and watched as the great warrior strode towards their respective kings, The chapter master gestured all to listen and asked for the kings to sit and to commence the talks and meetings. For nine long hours the talks began, from voices of kings that rang as loud as thunder in the sky to voices of others who spoke as mild as the wind, all expressed their griefs, concerns and feelings. And after they were done the chapter master stood and said in a voice filled with conviction, that he had come into a decision, he had the intention at first to just left the worlds men for themselves and just have the best warriors present to be recruited with but with almost all of the kings showed little care to life on the planet and edging to chaos touched minds who know only to bring death and destruction. The chapter master then declared himself the Lord of the planet and all shall heed or die. With such announcement almost all the kings and their retinues drew their swords and attacked the Chapter Master which was then met with their bloody ends as synchronized bolter fire rang to the air. The Kings who had died then and there were announced as heretics and all their males in the families, blood ties, allies and servants are then subject to service to the chapter and adeptus mechanicus and women to ecclesiarchy to know their places. The three kings who just sat on their tables and accepted the chapter was then appointed by the Chapter Master to be the worlds only acknowledged nobles and should they wage war again to each other without proper reason they shall met with the same end of the Fourteen who are foolish to defy the Astartes. Today the chapter had built their fortress monastery, Spero, in the center of the great lake of the world known as the White Water Lake. the chapter also utilized the planets moon Platinum as a space port and have a chapter keep positioned there. Argentum is now renowned to be one of the heaviest defended planet in Segmentum Pacificus as well as having the most highly trained and battle hardened human warriors present due to both feral ork contribution and training on the standard of an astartes chapter master accepts. Chapter Monastery Spero Spero sits at the center of the great lake of the world Argentum known to the locals as White Water Lake. An immense and surreal structure of silver and gold, it is said that when the sun shines at the structure, the structure itself emits the light reflected to it giving it somewhat of a awe aspiring image to its viewers. it is considered to many as one of the most magnificent structures ever built by the hands of men and the hands of the Adepts of Mars. Though the image of the structure is seen as one with magnificent view and it is nothing more than that, the fortress had then proved many times to visitors that looks can be deceiving, as many who thought the fortress undefended is shocked to see and know that up close, the fortress is actually brimming with what the most advanced weapons the mechanicus of mars can give it, how the arrangement of the structure could bring its weapons and defenders to bear in just mere seconds of an attack, from Macro Cannons to Force fields, the fortress have it all. It is also said that the fortress can take a whole damage and intensity of an exterminatus only to be half destroyed, and can attack of a level of a moving battle fleet in land, a feat no other can imagine of doing. A massive scaled army could only take the fortress as what the mechanicus engineers had said but it is still yet to be proven which all the defenders are eager to have. A baptism of fire to the fortress is yet to come, if there's someone or some group brave enough to do it. The aside from it, the Fortress also holds large training grounds outside and inside and a Duel arena. hundreds of chambers with its specific purposes are also built in the fortress and is said to have also the largest main hall in the segmentum which is said to be filled with lines upon lines and stacks upon stacks of battle honors and heroic deeds and trophies acquired from the battles the chapter had. Chapter Culture and Beliefs The Chapter beliefs are centered not to the Primarchs nor The Emperor, they all both are considered as Great Men to be followed, Great Warriors to be recognized of and Great People whose feats should be sang throughout the known galaxy but not being revered as Gods as others tend to but rather the chapter hold special celebrations on their long dead and recently deceased members. They respect their ancestors and their deeds are sung every third night of the worlds winter which stories of all the warriors who died would last for at least 20 days and is increasing in length in the adding centuries. Death Before Dishonor The Chapter had a strong tied on belief which is share throughout the whole planets population, the common trait that the sinner shall have to suffer death first than dishonor his name. In practice though, the marine who is deemed guilty of a sin is then tried by the captains of the company and the chapter master along with the Chief Librarian, Apothecarion and Chaplain. This "court" shall then held the brother in question if found guilty beyond all doubt that his action is not supported by the dictates of the codex astartes or the chapters beliefs, he will be executed right into the eyes of his fellow astartes, his sin/s be re read to all before having a single bolter round to the head or decapitation via force sword by the chaplain or the chapter master himself. But there are exemptions to the rule as the Death Oath is also practiced by the chapter, specially if the defendant had been a true servant to the imperium and had his name written and spoken in glory before then, the "court" might decide to let him go on a quest of Death to the Eye to redeem himself and his name. Duels The chapter also practices duels for setting disputes though it is rare, is much like of the imperial fist but the loser is in accordance to Argentum culture, must leave to live with the masses for two years, stripped of his gear and name, to find his errors and himself or commit death in the process if he should not find it. and in his return a two day celebration will be held and with the high chaplains and librarians and apothecarion examination of taint, the marine, if found still pure and more determined than ever, is then given permission to the ranks and upon his return will be gifted a master crafted weapon, to be both his reminder of his pilgrimage and his will to find himself to hold in the future. Brothers who had experienced this are noted to had done great feats in the battles that had come most notable is the second company captain Xylian Viestox. Death Oath The chapter also had their version of Death Oath. Where brothers who had done things that are or is considered a grave crime to his chapter brothers eyes and to the chapter master and the chapter itself. He or these brothers will be sent to the Eye of Terror to bring back five hundred thousand trophies of their slain enemies or die trying to redeem themselves or himself. Before their or his departure they or he is/are given their/his own armor which is thrice blessed, same with the brothers bolter and power or chain weapon. He is given Five days in the chapter chapel which he will be accompanied by five chaplains who will bless him and pray for his soul. He is then sent with his equipment on into the Eye. To die or to return victorious. So far there is only one brother which was given with this task that had returned, though he had returned and had his five hundred thousand trophies along with eighteen other armor which the artificers and armorers of the chapter recognizes as their work and owned by the chapter itself, but these armors were handed down to the brothers who had taken the Death oath to the Eye themselves, the lone brother who bought this mysteriously died on the return trip telling no tale of the events that had passed on the journey he embarked and leaving only a great mystery upon his discovery. Notable Figures '''Brother Xylian Viestox - A Fifth Company Battle Brother who had slain a daemon prince of Khorne in the battle of the shrine world Maidens Lost in M37 along side the Adepta Sororitas. His now the Captain of the Second Company and still wielding the force sword Fury of the Righteous ''which he used in the battle with the daemon prince. '''Captain Siverius Vermillian' - Now hailed as the Chapter Master, Led the third company against an Ork waaagh! in the forge world Barradites Maine in M38. He never let the company banner hit the ground after the bearer got hit and still slew many greenskin single handed including the Warboss G'eaming Choppa effectively ending the Ork threat. Chaplain Virtius Corrintus - Led a counter charge assault against the Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines in the battle of Hive Secundus Primus in the Planet 443 M39. Though the resulting charge took the needed time for the chapter reinforcements to arrive and defeat back the vile horde, the battle saw many casualties to the chapter and from that day both the Chaplain and the chapter sworn an oath of vengeance and retribution against the elusive alpha legion making the third and fourth company (who suffered the loss most terribly) dedicated into hunting down any Alpha legion cells in the known region and galaxy. Sergeant Merridus Aquilus - a fourth company sergeant, now a dreadnought, who led a defense for ten days in the wake of a chaos infested planet cleansing of Secundus Invictus in M40. He helped a beleaguered Freeblade Knight get free from the clutches of death when the sergeant chose to target the chaos titan instead of the on coming wave of infantry which is coming for his vulnerable position. though tactical and is strategically more important target than of the mob that is charging down the line, this gesture was taken with great debt of the members of the band of the freeblades side and with a vow of absolute and unending friendship and loyalty. The band of freeblades asked to be with the chapter on any battle to come, forging an alliance with the Sergeant. the freeblades was then granted land on the planet Argentum and is now battling with the chapter in honor. Librarian Caerris Stormvale - Banished a Greater Daemon of Tzeench in the Battle of the world Innocence (dubbed as The Benediction of Innocence) in M40. Though nearly all the imperial forces deployed into the planet was decimated. Veteran Sergeant Cerrium Mercurias - Led a boarding party against an Alpha Legion vessel The Hydra. 15 men went with him and for the duration of the boarding action it was reported last that they had neared the ships helm and still had not loss any brother in the ensuing close quartered firefights when the craft suddenly banked and activated its warp drives. The last known communication with the team was recorded as the action was taking place. "You will and cannot escape!!" Static ... Bolter fires ... "Brother Sergeant we if cannot control the ship in time, we will be with it into the warp" ... more bolter and shouting ... Static "This is Sergeant Cerrium Mercurias along with my brothers, Black Avenger ''can you hear us?" ... Static ... "We can't control the ship, and we cant get out, we are surrounded by the Alpha Legion. Repeat, we can't reach the control of the ship, we are trapped" Static ... Bolter fire "May the Emperor have mercy upon the souls who will face us. For We Shall Give None." And with it the ship jumped into the warp with the 16 space marines on board and it is now believed and still is by the chapter that one day, the lost platoon will make its way back to the materium, victorious and pure. Known Chapter Relics and Artifacts Bastion Of Hope - Terminator Armor, has an in built Rosarius and Iron Halo giving an intense added protection to the already formidable armor. Worn by the chapter masters of the chapter, which is now currently owned by Chapter Master Silverius Vermillian. Fury Of Silver - Relic Blade Hand Of Exterminatus - Power Fist emitting white lightning rather than the common blue, currently used by Librarian Caerris Stormvale after it was crafted in the aftermath of his battle with the Lord of Change. Banner Of Argentum - Chapter Banner Victory In Annihilation - Bolter Teeth of Destruction - Chain Sword Maw of Steel - Chain Axe Conviction - Crozius Arcanum Bane Of The Hydra - Thunder Hammer Ghost Of Argentum - Lightning Claws Wail Of Salvation - Chain Fist Uncommon Ground - Auto Cannon Death Bringer - Heavy Bolter Holy Fire - Heavy Flamer Furious Fire - Melta Gun Crown Of The Challenger - Iron Halo Venerated - Power Scythe Specter - Sniper Rifle Responsible Might - Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon Indiscriminate Judgement - Dreadnought Auto Cannon Thunder - Shotgun Lightning - Plasma Gun Darkness - Storm Bolter Might Of Kings - Daemon Hammer End Reality - Force Staff Material Bringer - Power Fist Bane Of Darkness - Storm Shield and Lightning Hammer Repentance - Daemon Hammer Shattering Will - Power Axe Storm Surge - Auto Cannon Warden - Power Axe Revelation - Plasma Gun Unyielding Guard - Terminator Armor with in built iron halo Golden Cage - Artificier Armor Known Engagements [[The Cleansing of Planet Secundus Invictus|'The Cleansing of Planet Secundus Invictus']] - M40, Imperial Retreat, Exterminatus. Chaos annihilation. [[Battle of Hive Secundus Primus|'Battle of Hive Secundus Primus']] - M39, Imperial Victory '''Battle of Veries Sage' - Undated, Imperial Retreat. Loss half of the 1st and 9th companies brothers. Exterminatus. Securing of Forge World Barradites Maine - M38, Imperial Victory Saving of Shield Gorges - Imperial Defeat, Loss of the half of 7th,8th and 2nd Companies Brothers. Exterminatus. [[Saving of Shrine World Maidens Lost|'Saving of Shrine World Maidens Lost']] - M37, Imperial Victory [[Crusade of Vengeance|'Crusade of Vengeance']] - M39 - Present Hunting of the Hydra - Undated, Unknown outcome [[Benidiction of Innocence|'Benidiction of Innocence']] - M40, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory Conviction of Death - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory. Exterminatus, due to large scale chaos influence. Cleansing of Coridium Triece - Undated, Imperial Retreat Extermination of Coridium Triece - Undated, Imperial Victory, recovered artifacts, Exterminatus. [[Invasion of Castellium Serpindus|'Invasion of Castellium Serpindus']] - Undated, Imperial Victory Castellans Pride - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory [[Cleansing of Flames|'Cleansing of Flames']] - Undated, Imperial Victory Tyranid Extermination - Undated, Imperial Victory Battle of Grave Core - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory, the Raven Guard gifted the Dangerous Night ''along with some other vehicles as a sign of friendship to the Chapter for it's immense help and noted sacrifices in saving some of their trapped chapter brothers. '''Battle of Cassimiur's Folly' - Imperial victory, Alpha Legion cell decimated [[Battle of Isalydia|'Battle of Isalydia']] - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory Battle of Coronia - Undated, Imperial Victory Battle of Crysisial - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory [[Burning of Hive Vreuu|'Burning of Hive Vreuu']] - Undated, Imperial Defeat, loss of the half of the 5th and 6th companies Brothers. Exterminatus. Loss Brothers - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory. granted a pact of brotherhood by the Space Wolves. Gifted the Strike Cruiser Gleaming Endurance as a gesture of friendship. [[The Night Of A Thousand Rebellions|'The Night Of A Thousand Rebellions']] - M41, last known communications indicate that the chapter mobilized almost all of its company along with the allied knights in assistance and reconquer of the worlds under siege by rebels, only the half of the 1st, 5th and 6th company remained with the order to rebuild the chapter and strengthen the planetary defenses at once the first communication of engagement reaches the planet. it is known that the Crusading third and fourth company heeded the call and is now engaged in a bitter conflict with the traitor marines of Alpha Legion. The remaining companies on the Planet Argentum began the herculean task of providing the needed man power the chapter needs in the coming battles. Known Ships Battle Barges Dawn of Pride - Former Chapter Monastery Silver Dawn Watcher of Chaos Strike Cruisers Gleaming Endurance - Gift From The Space Wolves Black Avenger Dawn of Crusader Mysterious Mentor Dangerous Night - Gift From The Raven Guard Silvered Blade Conquerors Will Dark Pursuit Adamantine Will Escorts Armor of Silvers - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Enchanted Sword - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Avenger Of Void - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Legendary Spirit - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Eternal Inferno - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Underworld Of Fable - ''Hunter Class Destroyer ''Fire Of Avenger - ''Hunter Class Destroyer ''Striding Domination - ''Hunter Class Destroyer ''Swift Viper - ''Hunter Class Destroyer ''Bright Dawnlight - ''Gladius Class Frigate ''Wandering Sword - ''Gladius Class Frigate ''Arm Of Fire - ''Gladius Class Frigate ''Invader Guard - ''Gladius Class Frigate ''Heavenly Night - ''Rapid Strike Vessel ''Silver Executive - ''Rapid Strike Vessel ''Methodical Shadow - ''Rapid Strike Vessel Relationships Allies Honor Incarnate A group of Freeblade Knights who swore allegiance to the chapter after the battle of Secundus Primus and now residing in Argentum waiting for the call of the chapter master for their needs in the field of battle. Imperium Of Man As all space marine chapter does, the chapter is both an eternal ally of the Imperium and its greatest asset and the chapter would do anything to save it in times of need. Adeptus Mechanicus Had always been in touch with the chapter even before the battle of forge world Barradites Maine, due to this the chapter had been blessed with great amounts of wargear and new equipments in the chapters early space faring days, provided that the chapter will continue to help the Imperium and the Adepts of Mars to free any known mineral rich planet to alien and chaos threats. After acquiring a world of their own the deal was changed into proving support to the nearby Forge World in Argentum's Sector in exchange for new equipment's and supplies straight from the forges itself as well as security of both planets to any invasion,incursion or rebellion. Adepta Sororitas The Sisterhood was indebted after the events of saving their fellow sisters in the daemonic invasion of the Shrine World Maidens Lost, in order to settle this the Sisterhood offered an allegiance of both trust and friendship to the chapter, and will do their best in providing aid whenever it is needed. Neutral Other Space Marine Chapters The Chapter is noted to lend a helping hand whenever it is possible, and is not allied nor an enemy to any known space marine chapter present, the chapter is flexible enough as well as patient and wise enough to understand every difference in the culture and geneseed of their fellow brothers and thus they do not judge any, mutation is overlooked and any judgement of others is carried with great care. This practice of neutrality is carried out by many as a sign of both respect to their brothers time honored service and service through action and many chapters find it easy to act with the chapter in warfare than it is with others. Imperial Guard and Navy The chapter does not discriminate, have a particular favorite nor belittle normal human soldiers of the imperium instead they always admire them and mostly empower them, for their bravery and will to fight the imperium's enemies, they will support such units and help them with all they have, but also quick to fell them if such things are not present thus they are sometimes known to others as commissars in power armor. Enemies Alpha Legion After many disastrous battles against this legion, the chapter had been on a never ending crusade of vengeance, swearing to do whatever it take to purge the known Galaxy of this elusive traitor space marine legion once and for all. Khorne Unknown to the chapter after the events of Maidens Lost, they had garnered the full attention of Khorne, though pitted almost always with the Alpha Legion in its years, many of the cultists and chaos space marine warband that was annihilated in the length of their service that had battled against the chapter, is a follower of Khorne, and this act had not only caught the seemingly unending thirst for blood of the Chaos God but also his rage. Quotes By: About: ''Feel Free To Add Your Own Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium